Using an antibody raised to human platelet myosin, myosin has been precipitated from a number of different non-muscle cells. We intend to study whether the myosin purified from non-muscle cells grown in culture is different from myosin that is isolated from cultured cells that have been treated with known mitogens. In particular, we wish to know whether more than one type of myosin is being expressed in a non-muscle cell and whether the type of myosin being expressed in the non-muscle cells varies with cell transformation. The potential role that phosphorylation of the light chain and/or the heavy chain of myosin may play during cell transformation is also under investigation.